User talk:DrXax
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki:Policies Overview/User Levels page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BachLynn23 (talk) 01:02, February 18, 2014 (UTC) hello it just occurred to me that if Dionysis isn't here then there's a continuity error as when Kronos was defeated he still had 50 years and since it is 16 years later then he still had 34 years left. I know it isn't important but as a fan dang it I want the answers I'm entitled to you have to make a claim first b4 you make a page.....look here for info: http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Camp_Half-Blood_Role_Playing_Wiki and so umm dont do it again without getting it claimed. "Okay? Okay. Maybe 'Okay' will always be ours."~Kattentine" 01:55, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Yes I would like you to be my mentor So I did everything and I still haven't got a claimPatrickGrace (talk) 19:51, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi! I heard youu still need a big sister and was wondering if you would be okay with me adopting you. DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 02:03, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Yes, please and thanks! DrXax (talk) 03:37, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Awesome! I'm Sophia, by the way. Welcome to the Camp Half Blood RolePlay wiki. Do you have any questions? DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 04:48, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Awesome! I'm Sophia, by the way. Welcome to the Camp Half Blood RolePlay wiki. Do you have any questions? DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 20:27, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Re WIP means Work In Progess. On claims, it's used for when they need to put it off for awhile or someone has two claims going, one would be put on WIP. DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 00:35, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Re No problem! That's what I'm here for! DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 00:47, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Help Hi! I wanted to make sure everything was going okay or if you had any more questions. Just shoot me a message later! Sophia DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 20:30, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Re I'd go ahead and create your character's page and word bubble, once you're claimed. DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 21:26, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Re I'd post on one of someone's elses page. Maybe one of the characater's siblings or the chararctar of someone you know. DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 00:17, March 14, 2014 (UTC) No problem, that's what I'm here for! DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 00:21, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Yeah. I knew it seems like it's taking forever, but just be patient! You'll get claimed. :) DaughterOfWisdom (talk) 09:54, March 19, 2014 (UTC) sure ill rp with u Maickol Rodriguez 04:00, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Godmodding I see from your recent roleplays that your post consists of some elements of godmodding wether some minor and a bit more major: *"...he then notices Blake on the grass standing up who apparently didn't notice Jake while walking Jakes stands up first...", taken from: Blake Williams *"He doesn't notice Julia until he sees her boots almost going to step Jake's lap. She obviously hasn't noticed him, and she trips." (Prior to your change/edit to the original comment) taken from: Julia Ogden *"He then twists his right leg around Luth's ankle and knocks him to the ground...", taken from: Camp Half Blood Training Arena Although this is minor and doesn't put the character in a life threatening situation it should not be done. Since you are new to this this is jsut a heads up of what godmod is: Godmod includes anything that is or considered OP, or taking control of or roleplaying a character that doesn't belong to you. And metagaming (Although on the wikia we keep the two terms separate) is knowing something in character that should only be known OOC, basically something out of your character's knowledge that's used in roleplays. Although you are technically still new and some lenience can be applied and seeing that you understand your error through the various OOC comments after being told you have godmodded, this is just a notice. Keep in mind if you do continue to godmod then a warning may be given through an admin's decision. Thank you for your understanding, and if you have any questions regarding this feel free to take a look at: Godmodding or leave a message on my talkpage. Claim Comments Please don't be translating the comments of your claim into another language aside from English. Most likely, not many of our claim workers and administrative team understand and/or is able to read Spanish (From what I know it was in Spanish). But for whatever reason you feel the need to see the comments in Spanish please keep it to yourself and do not be editing it directly on the claim page. Thank you. Re: Oh I understand, just be sure to undo it if it does XD Cuz I had a O.O face at my laptop screen when Is saw all the comments in Spanish. Re: Yeah, the comments were translated on this claim page: Claiming:Camp/Tony Nochenueva. Re: That's cuz I already undid it right when I saw it. XD And the name of your screenshot image is in spanish too. Hello right now im busy with another rp but would you kindly go to Scott Grey page and delete your rps pls and thank you Maickol Rodriguez 00:05, April 2, 2014 (UTC) pg 13 This wiki is a pg13 wiki, one of the reserved models you had on your user page, the one with the penis cozi, cuz seriously, those undies were not leaving ANYTHING to the imagination, wasn't appropriate and has been deleted, please do not reupload, thank you going on a quest would be fun just tell me when it starts Maickol Rodriguez 23:46, April 10, 2014 (UTC) RP I've posted on Georgia. Reply Posted. Level Five! Alright, so, first and foremost, congratulations on getting to Level Five! You've officially survived 5-6 weeks of newbness :D Now, since you're a level five, I'd like to ask if you participated in our Adopt a Newb program. By "participate", I mean were you "adopted" by any user here? If yes, kindly tell me who. Thanks! :) Re: Alright, so, first and foremost, again congratulations on getting to Level Five! You've officially survived 5-6 weeks of newbness :D Now, since you're a level five, as well as a participant in our Adopt a Newb program, under the guidance of User:DaughterOfWisdom, you receive the prize which the program offers to participating newbs-- an early power up. An early power up allows one (1) of your characters to skip the waiting period for the 3/6/9 month power (See cabin pages for 3/6/9 month powers). There's no need to rush and use it though, because once you use it, you can't reclaim the prize. You can hold onto it for a while and use it on a character you really want in the future. When/if you decide to use the prize, simply tell me so that I can note down that the prize has been used. :) Also, to participate in the Adopt a Newb program as a big brother, simply sign up. Please remember that you are to update your slot once you have a newb. If you have any further questions, feel free to leave me a message. Re: In order to become a helper, you'll need to take a test. I can give it to you right now, if you want, although I'll need to meet you in chat, if that's alright with you. Re: Alright, if you could just come back to chat, that would be awesome xD hey Hey Xax you wanna rp or something Enalais (talk) 23:41, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Post For the quest, I was thinking, (just a suggestion), that we could have a time skip after security check. Re: Alright :) Will you be able to go to chat today? Re: If you could just meet me in chat, that'd be awesome :) Re:Test Results Ah yes, sorry about that. >.< Anyway, according to the results, you managed to get 83% of the test correct. It's a pretty good score and makes you qualified to become a helper. Now, I'd usually tell you/discuss with you the mistakes but I'm about to go to bed soon so I don't quite think I'll be able to do it... at least, not tonight. You can either wait until tomorrow or you can go to chat and ask whichever admin is on if they can discuss with you your results. I'm quite sorry for the inconvenience. Hi So I don't forget >.< Message me once you can go on chat so I can discuss with you your test results :) >.< dskjgnkjdgkd It seems I missed the message you sent >.< Let's try again tonight? I swear, time-zone difference is a major pain in the behind.